It Must Be Fate
by LaBelle01
Summary: Theresa has always believed that she and Ethan were destined to be together, but this summer, Fox is starting to look good to her too. Find out what happens when both men fall for her and she has strong feelings for them and see who she finally chooses!
1. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to have created any of the characters in this story. They are from the TV show Passions on NBC. However, the plot in my story runs a little differently than that which is on TV.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place when the "gang" is in L.A. except Ethan and Gwen are not married and Gwen isn't pregnant- they are however still dating. Theresa and Fox are just friends. Of course, Whitney and Chad are together. Fox does still like Whitney, but no one as of yet knows who his "mystery woman" is. This is my first ever fanfic and any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. No flames allowed. I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks so much! -Paige

* * *

**It Must Be Fate  
**  
Chapter 1: Rude Awakening  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald basked in the intense rays of the hot Californian sun and smiled as Ethan Crane rubbed sunscreen all over her body. She turned around to face him as he applied some of the bronzing oil on her back and kissed him deeply. Ethan grinned as he pulled away from the kiss whispering "I'll be right back" before heading off to get them some drinks from the bar. Theresa sighed. She had never been happier in her life. She and Ethan were finally back together again, and everything was finally the way it should be.  
  
Suddenly Nicholas Foxworth Crane (better known to his friends simply as Fox) appeared and sat down next to her. He looked her in the eyes, and with his shirt off Theresa noticed for the first time how good he looked. All of a sudden they were kissing, and Theresa loved it.  
  
_Wait, what am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she and Fox continued to kiss. _I love Ethan, not Fox! Don't I?  
_  
From far off Theresa thought she heard her name being called. Opening her eyes she woke with a start as her best friend, Whitney Russell stood over her, hands on her hips, looking upset and annoyed, but also a tiny bit relieved.  
  
"Good, you're finally up! I thought I was going to have to get a pillow and hit you. You sleep like a rock! Now hurry up and get ready. It's beautiful outside and I want to hang by the pool today." Whitney threw open the curtains, and light flooded Theresa's bedroom in her, Whitney, Chad, and Fox's L.A. condo causing Theresa to squint her eyes and groan.  
  
"Come on Whit! Why did you have to wake me up?! I was dreaming about Ethan!" Theresa complained.  
  
"All the more reason why I needed to get you out of that dream before you start off on how you and Ethan are destined to be together blah blah blah. Girl you need to stop this! I thought you were over him! He and Gwen are together and they're most likely going to be getting married. You know that! Now get a move on so we can get good lounge chairs before they're all gone!" With that, Whitney left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Theresa sank back against her Egyptian cotton sheets, her dark, long brown hair fanning out around her, and closed her eyes, trying to remember kissing Ethan. But all she could think about was kissing Fox. She hadn't told Whitney that part because she herself wasn't even sure what it meant. She had always loved Ethan, and she and Fox were just friends who worked together. Sure he was good-looking and all, but Ethan was the man she loved. There was only enough room in her heart for him.  
  
Sighing, Theresa dragged herself out of bed, threw on her red silk robe and trudged into the bathroom, more confused than ever. As she turned on the shower and let the hot steam wash over her, she tried to decipher what the dream could mean. Did she really have feelings for Fox? Could she be attracted to him? Shaking her head, Theresa relaxed and tried to forget about the dream. After all, dreams aren't real, and they most certainly never come true- right? 


	2. Change of Plans

Chapter 2: Change of Plans  
  
Ethan Crane woke up to find his girlfriend, Gwen Winthrop sound asleep in his arms. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that he couldn't bear to wake her. Instead, he gently lifted her up and moved her over to the other side of the bed and quickly and quietly stood up. Yawning, he stretched his tan, muscular arms above his head, drawing his shirt up a bit to reveal his toned, solid abs. He made his way toward the door and moved to open it, stepping on a piece of the wooden floor that creaked loudly. Ethan winced and groaned inwardly hoping that it didn't wake Gwen, but he knew how light of a sleeper she was and sure enough the sound caused his girlfriend to bolt upright in their king-sized bed and glance nervously around the room. When she saw that it was only Ethan she smiled sleepily and motioned for him to come toward her. Ethan went back over to the bed, sat lightly on the edge of it and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Morning, gorgeous," he said with a smile.  
  
"Same to you," Gwen replied. She sat up and smiled back at her boyfriend. Suddenly, her facial expression changed to one that was slightly upset and a little anxious.  
  
Ethan noticed the change right away and instantly he frowned and looked down at her with his stunning blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked concerned. "You look worried about something."  
  
Gwen sighed and shook head and her straight blond hair fell in front of her eyes. Ethan pushed it away and looked troubled by her sudden change in appearance.  
  
"Tell me, Gwen. You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"  
  
Gwen nodded and took in a long, slow deep breath. She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes, as if she was psyching herself up for something. Finally she opened her eyes, looked right into Ethan's, and began to speak.  
  
"Well, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a few weeks now. In fact, it's been on my mind ever since we arrived here. Ethan I..." Gwen stopped and looked away.  
  
"Go on, Gwen," Ethan urged.  
  
"Ethan, I've been offered a summer internship at one of the biggest couture houses in New York City. It's the chance of a lifetime for me, and you know how serious I am about pursuing my career in fashion design. I didn't want to tell you because I felt like it would ruin our vacation which was supposed to be special alone time for us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was afraid you would be upset with me. It begins tomorrow, and I already have my flight booked and everything. I leave today at noon."  
  
Gwen paused to take a breath and looked nervously at Ethan, searching his face for a reaction. At first Ethan was silent and Gwen feared the worst, but then his face broke out into a huge grin and he reached out and hugged her tightly to him.  
  
"Oh, honey, that's so wonderful! Why didn't you tell me? This is so great. I'm thrilled for you!" Gwen pulled back and looked relieved.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay? I mean I know that there's no need for me to work since you make more than enough money for the both of us, but I really want to look into this. Who knows- after this internship I may hate the fashion world and decide to give the whole career thing up! But I at least have to give it a shot, don't you think?"  
  
"Of course! Oh, Gwen, this is such good news! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"The only thing I feel bad about is this amazing condo. We rented it for the entire summer and now there's not going to be anyone to live in it." Gwen looked around the gorgeous bedroom longingly. Ethan gave her a confused, questioning look.  
  
"What are you talking about, sweetheart? I'll just stay here for the rest of the summer. Sure I won't have you with me, but I won't be completely alone. I mean Chad and Fox are here. I'll just hang with them." Gwen narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.  
  
"Excuse me, Ethan? Don't you remember who ELSE is here? In case you've forgotten, let me remind you- a conniving, insane, horrible woman named Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald who will be more than happy to steal you away from me once I'm gone and out of the picture. That would be like a golden opportunity for her. I mean, who knows what that crazy woman could come up with given a chance like that. No, I won't hear of it- you'll just have to go back to Harmony until I get back." Ethan frowned and shook his head, looking disappointed.  
  
"Come on, Gwen. I love you. YOU! Not Theresa, not anyone else but you! Gwen you are the one and only woman for me. Don't you know that by now? How many times do I have to prove myself to you? You're getting to be a bit paranoid and you're taking this whole "evil" Theresa scheme a bit too far for my liking. Don't you think it's becoming a little ridiculous?"  
  
"No, Ethan. No I do not. I know what Theresa is capable of- just about anything when it comes to you. But you're right. Even if I don't trust Theresa one bit, I do trust you with my entire heart and soul. And it would be a shame to see this gorgeous place go to waste. I just wish I could stay here longer. I could live here forever."  
  
"Well don't worry. I'll make sure it won't be a lost cause. Now you, little lady, should be getting ready to leave! How about you hop in the shower and I'll cook us some breakfast before you go." Ethan leaned over and kissed Gwen's neck and held her tightly to him before gently releasing her and heading off to the kitchen.  
  
Gwen watched his retreating figure head out before getting up and moving into the bathroom. As she turned on the shower she couldn't help but notice that although Ethan had repeatedly stated his love for her, he hadn't said he was over Theresa. But then again, she thought sadly, maybe he never really would be. 


	3. Old Longings and New Attractions

Chapter 3: Old Longings and New Attractions  
  
Fox Crane woke up with a smile on his face as he heard the sweet, pure sound of the love of his life's voice singing some song on the radio. He propped himself up on his elbows in bed and looked out to the kitchen through the small crack in the slightly open door to see Whitney busying herself with cooking breakfast (or was it lunch? He wasn't sure how late he'd slept) while bopping her head along to the beat. As always, she looked perfect even when she wasn't trying to.  
  
Fox rolled over on his side to see his roommate and best friend Chad Harris still sleeping, with a slight trace of drool hanging from his lower lip. Fox snorted and grinned, but instantly his smile faded when he remembered that it was Chad who had the girl of his dreams, not him. And he was reminded of it every single day.  
  
When Chad had first told him about renting the condo this summer with Theresa and Whitney, Fox had thought it was a great idea. After all, he'd get to see Whitney every day in probably not much more than a hot little bikini and he would still get to hang out with his other two best friends. Unfortunately for him, when they all arrived at the condo they realized they had booked the wrong one. The one they got only had three bedrooms. Being the gracious men that they were, Fox and Chad decided to room together to allow the two girls to have their own spaces. After all, they knew how much room both Theresa and Whitney needed for all of their clothes, shoes, and accessories. What Fox hadn't realized was that Whitney and Chad would be making out in his room almost every night. Couldn't they just go into Whitney's room and leave him be? But no, that would be too easy. Instead, they had to rub it in his face and grope each other right in front of him.  
  
Of course, it's not like either of them knew that seeing them together caused him so much pain. Fox hadn't told anyone the truth about who he was in love with. He had simply told his friends that he was in love with a "mystery" woman whom he could never have. Sure, they sometimes bugged him about it, but Fox was relentless in insisting that they didn't know her so there was no point in telling them. If only they knew how far from the truth that was.  
  
The greasy yet heavenly smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes floated into their room coming from the kitchen. On the bed next to him, Chad stirred and awoke. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, and turned to see Fox staring at him.  
  
"Hey man," Chad said sleepily, stifling a yawn that was trying to escape.  
  
"Morning," Fox nodded towards him.  
  
Chad stood up stretching, slipped into his deck shoes that lay by the side of his bed, and padded softly out into the kitchen. Fox watched with his heart aching as Chad went up behind Whitney, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Whitney giggled and turned around to face him and kiss him passionately. Fox groaned and turned away. He couldn't bear it anymore, and it was really getting to be too much every day and every night.  
  
_God, could they ever let up for just like one minute?_ He thought to himself, annoyed. But then again, if Whitney was his girlfriend, he would never take his hands off of her either. He knew he had to get over her, but every time he tried to hook up with another woman (and believe me, there were plenty of gorgeous women in L.A. who would gladly take off their clothes for him in a heartbeat) he just couldn't stop thinking about Whitney.  
  
Fox shook his head sadly and stood up, taking off his dirty tee shirt and throwing it on the floor. He was about to go hop in the bathroom for a quick shower when Theresa entered the kitchen. Fox stopped mid-step and just stared at her. She looked like a goddess. Her dark brown hair was still wet from her shower, making it appear even darker, almost black. She was wearing only a very skimpy white bikini on top that contrasted quite nicely with her darkly tanned, Puerto Rican skin tone. On the bottom, she was wearing a sheer white sarong tied loose and low around her hips. Fox couldn't get over it- she looked like an angel. And damn was she HOT! Chad noticed him staring from the other room and grinned.  
  
"Earth to Fox... Hello? What are you doing, man?" Fox snapped back to life and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Nothing. I was just um, just about to head into the uh..." Fox pointed towards the bathroom. _What the hell is wrong with me? I sound like a blubbering idiot. I NEVER get this way around girls..._ Fox thought to himself.  
  
"The shower?" Whitney rolled her eyes and laughed. "Wow Fox, you should seriously consider getting more sleep." She said with a smile as she turned back to the stove and continued to cook their breakfast. Fox nodded, not trusting himself to speak in this state. He noticed that Theresa was staring at his chest- looking right at his rock hard abs. Fox met her gaze and she blushed profusely, dropping her eyes.  
  
"Right, well I'm just going to... yeah..." Fox turned, shut the door behind him, and sank onto the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and tried to calm his breathing which had suddenly picked up rapid pace. _Damnit! I probably looked like an idiot in front of Theresa! Wait a minute, why do I care what Theresa thinks about me?_ Fox slowly raised himself off of the bed and stepped into the shower in their room's adjoining bathroom, completely baffled by this strange, new turn of events. Could he possibly have feelings for two women at the same time? And since when was he attracted to Theresa? They were just friends- weren't they?

* * *

So, what do you think? Did you like it? I already have ideas in mind of what the next several chapters are going to be about and those are currently in the works, so if you enjoyed it so far I will, of course, continue to write and upload them. So if you want to see more of this story please review ASAP! Thanks!!! -Paige


End file.
